A Teen Christmas
by Jannsboy
Summary: The teens of Salem (and Bricole) get together for a Christmas Party to reflect on past and current issues.


"So where the hell is the cake?" Jan demanded. Jan and Philip, Shawn and Belle, and Chloe were all at Shawn's house for their Christmas party on the 23rd of December. Jan was happy that the teens had finally gotten friendly with her, and that she and Philip were in love and not enemies, AND that she wasn't unhealthily obsessed with Shawn Brady, but she wanted cake!

"Haha, Jan, relax!" Philip laughed, "Shawn's mom just went to get it from the bakery."

"She probably spit in MY piece," Jan snarled. Even though the horrible things that Jan had done were pretty much in the past, Hope Brady still had a strong disliking towards Jan.

"Hey, my mom doesn't hate you," Shawn said. Jan gave him a look that said 'Yeah, Right' and Shawn quickly added, "THAT much!" All of the teens laughed at Shawn as a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it!" Belle announced and ran to the door and opened it. Brady, Nicole and Chloe stepped in.

"Hi, Belle," Brady smiled.

"Hey, it's Brady!" Belle told the others and hugged her brother.

"Yeah, and he brought his date," Mimi smirked, "Whoops…I mean dates!"

"No," Nicole gave Chloe a twisted smile, "I'm the only date…this is our third wheel!"

"Shut up Nicole," Chloe snapped, "Or else I'll make your face bloodier than mine was!" Chloe didn't like to talk about how horrible she looked after her wreck, it was a nightmare—but Nicole made her so angry that she just couldn't help was she said. It was okay, probably, since Chloe's voice and look was back to normal.

"Would you two stop?" Brady asked, he then looked to the teens, "They were fighting so much that I just had to stuff them both in the car and come over!"

"It's okay," Rex shrugged, "As long as you're here." Chloe smiled at everyone and began walking over to them, when Nicole reached her foot out and tripped her. Chloe jumped up and scowled at Nicole.

"Oh, that DOES IT!" Chloe shouted, "You're going DOWN!!"

"Bring it on, opera girl!" Nicole put her hands up into a fighting position. Jan was amused and walked over.

"Okay, first of all it's not opera girl, it's Ghoul-Girl," Jan said, "And second of all isn't it time to stop fighting?! 'Tis the season to be jolly'"

"Hey, Jan, remember when you killed my husband?" Nicole said.

"Hey, Nicole, remember when you killed Colin Murphy and then TOLD me to kill your husband whom you married for his money?" Jan said right back.

"Err…you win!" Nicole grunted and walked away. The whole issue with the killing had passed. Things were different; things were happy—well, happy enough so that there wasn't THAT much killing in Salem. Just then, Hope came walking through the door with a chocolate cake in her hands.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!!" Hope greeted, "Cake anyone?"

"God, it's about time you brought it!" Jan growled, "I've been waiting for like an hour!" Hope glared at her for a moment and then took the cake to the kitchen.

"Nice going," Philip whispered into his girlfriend's ear.

"I guess that a 'Merry Christmas' would have been better," Jan shrugged as everyone walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Brady," Chloe said, noticing all of the Christmas decorations, "You didn't tell me that this was a Christmas party!"

"Maybe that's because you were so busy fighting with Nicole," Brady said.

"Well, I'm Jewish."

"Well do you want us to go out and get the Star of David?" Nicole snapped at Chloe.

"No, no," Rex said, "It's fine! This is no longer a Christmas Party!"

"Whoa," Jan looked at Rex, "Don't tell me you are changing this to a Chanukah party just for Ghoul-Girl! I mean her favorite holiday is Halloween anyway!"

"You haven't changed, Jan," Chloe frowned.

"And judging by your clothes neither have you…"

"Hey," Rex said, "You didn't let me finish! I was gonna say that we can change this party to a Chrismukkah party!"

"A what?" Hope asked

"Chrismukkah!" Rex said, "Christmas and Chanukah mixed!"

"Hey, that's a good idea," Chloe commented.

"Alright," Hope said, leaving the room, "Well I'm off to bed and make sure that you're all gone by morning…except for Belle!" Shawn and Belle looked at each other, laughed, and kissed. With that, Hope went into the living room, up the stairs and into her room.

"Wow you guys," Belle said, "Look at us! I mean so much has happened to us this past year! Shawn and I broke up TWICE, Jan became our friend, Rex and Mimi discovered that they could get through thick and thin…WOW!"

"Yeah," Nicole nodded, "God's definitely been good to us this year…well, all of us but Chloe…but then again, it's Satin's job to bless her!"

"Oh, God," Mimi said, trying to change the subject, "I've got something to say!!"

"What is it, Meems?" Philip asked.

"God Bless every one of you!"

"Aww, Meems, that's so sweet," Belle smiled.

"You don't have to go into a huge toast to us," Jan smiled also.

"No, no you don't understand!" Mimi said, "Every single one of you have been there for me when I needed you! Belle, you were there when I had the abortion…Shawn, you were there when Rex and I broke up to give me advice…Jan, you were there when I needed a place to stay…Philip, you've always been here as a friend…and Rex, GOD Rex…I just love you!! I love ALL of you!" All of the teens went in for a hug. Chloe, Nicole, and Brady did not join in. Nicole walked over to the table with drinks.

"My God!" Nicole exclaimed, "All of these crappy sodas and not ONE bottle of scotch!" Nicole reached into her purse, "Good thing I brought extra!" Chloe stood next to Brady, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't believe this," Chloe said to Brady, "How could you want to be with someone like her?"

"Chloe, you don't see the side of her that I see," Brady tried to make Chloe understand what he felt for Nicole.

"Ohh, okay so she's good in bed?"

"No…not JUST that…I…"

"Look, Brady, I don't even wanna know," Chloe sighed. Nicole walked over, sipping her alcoholic beverage.

"Well, Chloe, would you like some scotch? Ohh…that's right, you aren't old enough, are you?"

"You're a slutty, drunken, bitch."

"Aww…you finally got my name right!"

"Okay, time to stop!" Mimi said as she walked over, "Yall haven't even been here that long and I already feel like slapping you both!"

"But especially me, right?" Chloe put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't say that."

"Jan hasn't changed…why should I believe that you have?"

"Don't judge me," Mimi glared at Chloe, "Don't even TRY to!"

"Wow, guys," Jan laughed as she came over, "It's like a high school reunion!"

"Nah," Brady shrugged, "We look way too different!"

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"Well, it's just that a lot of faces look a LITTLE different, couples are different, lives are different…you follow?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Couples are WAY different," Chloe said, "And so are you, Brady. I need you to make a choice as to who you want and I need you to make it NOW." Brady sighed and thought for a moment.

Meanwhile, Belle and Shawn went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Belle leaned her head on his shoulder

"Wow," She said, "What a year!"

"Yeah," Shawn said as he put his arm around Belle, "This Christmas is a lot more peaceful than last year's."

"Definitely," Shawn smiled, "I love you, Belle Black."

"And I love you, Shawn Brady," Belle smiled back and the two went in for a quick kiss."

"You know, Mimi," Rex said to the woman he loved. They were standing by the stairs, "I think that we may just be one of the happiest couples there are."

"Really?"

"Think about it," Rex said, "We got through an ABORTION!"

"Yeah," Mimi nodded, "Should I tell the others about…?"

"No," Rex stopped her, "Not yet." Chloe, Brady, and Nicole were still in the kitchen. Jan was also standing in front of them, being amused.

"So, who's it gonna be, Brady?" Nicole demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Brady wanted to reach into his head and take out his brain. He was so frustrated!

"Brady, you have to make a choice," Chloe told him.

"Okay," Jan said, "I'm getting away from you three…God, it's like a repetitive soap opera!" Jan walked over to the other side of the kitchen, sipping a Pepsi. She bumped into Philip.

"Oh, well hello there!" Philip smiled. Jan looked up above them—it was mistletoe.

"Well, well, well….look at that," Jan laughed. Philip grinned as the two went in for a LONG kiss.

"That does it Brady," Chloe said, "I'm going to stand away from you for a little while…come and get me when you've made a decision." Chloe scowled at Nicole and walked away. She bumped into Mimi. Rex was off talking to Shawn and Belle.

"Watch were you're going," Mimi snapped.

"Is this high school or something?"

"Nope, because in high-school then I never would have had it in me to call you Ghoul-Girl."

"Okay, BABY KILLER!" Chloe shouted. Mimi put her hand over her mouth and ran outside. Jan had seen Mimi run out and walked over.

"What he hell did you say to her, Ghoul-Girl?!" Jan asked.

"Nothing, Cage-Queen," Chloe shrugged.

"Don't play that game with me, SCARFACE!" Chloe slapped Jan across the face. Jan couldn't believe that she did that! She splashed her Pepsi into Chloe's face and walked outside with Mimi.

"Hey," Mimi sort of half-smiled.

"Hey…what did Chloe say to you?"

"Nothing," Mimi shrugged, "Just reminded me of what a horrible person I am."

"Because you--"

"Killed Rex's baby," Mimi finished for her.

"Look, Meems," Jan said, "I know that I wasn't the most COMFORTING person when that whole thing was going on…but I can give you some comfort now. That's in the past. Ghoul-Girl just wants to make herself feel better because her relationship is nowhere near stable."

"Thanks, Jan," With a smile, Mimi hugged Jan.

"Anytime, Meems," Jan gave Mimi a smile and walked back inside. Mimi stayed out for a bit longer and then followed Jan.

"It's okay Brady," Nicole Brady on the cheek, "You don't need Chloe."

"Don't you remember how much it hurt me when she DIED?" Brady asked.

"Yeah," Nicole sighed, "But she didn't even care enough about you to tell you the truth! I would NEVER lie to you."

"Thanks, Nicole," Brady smiled and the two kissed. Rex, Belle, and Shawn were all standing around talking.

"Wow," Rex said, "I can't believe we're actually FRIENDS with Jan Spears!"

"Yeah," Shawn nodded, "It's pretty unbelievable."

"It really is like high school," Belle said, "Except I was a LITTLE prettier then!"

"Hey," Shawn said, "You're beautiful." Belle laughed and the two kissed. Shawn then looked to everyone and shouted, "Hey, could everyone pay attention?" After everyone got quiet he smiled.

"I know that some of us don't QUITE get along," Shawn said, looking at Nicole and Chloe, "But it's Christmas. I think it's a time for all of us to be friendly. I feel something towards everyone in this room. Not ONE person here do I feel hate for! Now, we can keep this party going for a few more hours…I just wanted to let you all know that I love you—and I hope that some of you can love each other."

"Hear that?" Chloe put her hands on her hips and faced Nicole.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nicole held up her glass, "Do you want a little alcohol?"

"Hey, Chloe," Jan said with plate with some cake on it in her hand, "I listened to what Shawn said, and he's right. I'm sorry."

"Aw, Jan," Chloe smiled, "Is that cake for me?"

"Yep," Jan laughed as she put the cake in Chloe's face and Mimi walked over.

"There you go," Mimi laughed and walked over beside Rex. Jan went over with Philip.

"Chloe," Nicole said, taking out a paper towel from her purse, "Merry Christmas."

"Everyone," Mimi called, "Rex and I have an announcement!" Everyone looked over at the couple.

"Well, tell them, Mimi," Rex smiled.

"Okay…we're pregnant!!"

"What?" Belle exclaimed.

"We're having a baby!" Rex couldn't stop grinning.

"Oh my God!" Jan ran around the room, "Aww…they're gonna have a baby! It can call me Aunt Jan!"

"Everyone," Belle said, "Merry Christmas!"

The End


End file.
